Cómeme Bébeme
by Kumo Caelum
Summary: En el que Hibarin nunca estará solo nuevamente... 1827 Historia sobre niños. Universo alterno: Arcobalenos como parientes de Tsunayoushi. Traducción autorizada.


**Título original:** _Eat Me Drink Me_  
><strong>Autor: <strong>_MozartsRequiem-Prince_  
><strong>Sinopsis:<strong> En el que Hibarin nunca estará solo nuevamente...  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a Akira Amano, la historia a MozartsRequiem-Prince._  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Se ha modificado un poco del original.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

**PRELUDIO DEL ALIENTO DEL CIELO**

* * *

><p><em>[Hace mucho, ellos te amaron una vez.]<em>

En una historia de hace muchos, muchos años, había un pequeño niño solitario. Tenía abundante cabello que lucía como carbón recién puesto en la chimenea; usualmente su hermano mayor se encargaría de esta tarea. Sus ojos eran de un brezo que te hacían pensar en un collar de perlas, como el que su madre solía usar en insignificantes ocasiones. Era alto para su edad (probablemente había tenido los rasgos de su padre), aunque nadie lo pensaría dos veces para asegurarse a sí mismos "tiene diez". Era justo después de "nueve", un número de término. Un buen número sólido. Un buen número sólido para morir.

Diez es cuando deberías esperar por un ajuste.

En los días de la semana a Hibarin le gustaba deslizarse por los barandales de las escaleras. Su capa volando detrás de él como fuego en una motocicleta. Para un autoproclamado vampiro, se sentía extremadamente orgulloso de su "castillo". Sus padres eran dueños de esta mansión y él se encargó de ahuyentar exitosamente a todos esos herbívoros que alguna vez trataron de poner un pie en la residencia de sus padres.

Haría esto por muchos años porque es un niño fantasma, un molesto, triste y pequeño fantasma. Nunca fue seguidor de las multitudes, y esa fue la razón que se dijo a sí mismo, por la que no podía llegar al cielo.

No, no lo era.

* * *

><p>Dentro del automóvil Tsunayoushi pintaba en su libro de colorear, ese que era especial para él porque solía pertenecerle a sus padres, eso, y los crayones fueron un regalo de Viper y él sabía que a esa tía en particular no le gustaba gastar dinero en dichas cosas. Miró hacia arriba y vio los campos del país mecerse con la brisa y eso le hizo extrañar la ciudad. Aunque sabía que mudarse al campo era más seguro, sus tías y tíos que habían cuidado de él lo estaban haciendo sólo por protección. Era una época de guerra en la ciudad y en la noche escucharía el "¡Bum! ¡Bum!" de las bombas que eran arrojadas, como en esas películas que su tío Reborn solía ver. Reborn ya no las veía, él siempre dijo "¿Por qué ver una película cuando todo lo que debo hacer es ver hacia afuera?".<p>

Un niño no entendía el propósito de la guerra. Pero sabía del concepto del miedo, dolor, entendía los lamentos y llantos de las madres por los soldados. Luce dice: —Ese chico nació en el peor de los tiempos. Tiene un corazón blando. Como el interior de un durazno. —Dijo esto mientras Skull volvía a la casa con sangre desbordando de su estómago, pero los otros sólo atendieron sus heridas y estaban alegres de que hubiese vuelto. Y bromeaban muy seguido sobre eso. Que Skull aparecería un día con la mitad de su cuerpo desgarrado y gritando a todo pulmón "¡ESTOY EN CASA!". Siempre volvía.

—¿Cómo estás bǎobèi? (1)

Tsunayoushi observa a Fong, su tío con largo cabello en una trenza, sus rasgos delicados pero fuertes. Mira al niño frente al espejo.

—¿Estás sediento? ¿Te gustaría usar el baño?

El niño sacudió su cabeza. El hombre sonrió, sus ojos brillando con pasión.

—¡Pronto tendrás nueve! ¡Aiya! Es un número de suerte, ¿qué tipo de pastel quieres para tu cumpleaños?

—Un pastel de almendras… o uno de vainilla… o…

—¿Qué tal si conseguimos ambos? —El hombre chino condujo hacia su nueva casa. Por cuánto esta vez, ni él lo sabía. Pero sabía que sería lo máximo de lo que alguna vez habrían estado en una casa—. No es suficiente para todos nosotros y sabes cuánto tu familia ama comer.

Ambos salieron del auto y se detuvieron frente a la mansión, "¡_Es tan alta como cien Reborns!_", pensó el niño pequeño. Pensó esto porque de todos sus tíos, Reborn era el más alto. Algunas veces el italiano lo agarraría y lanzaría hacia arriba, en el aire, y él sentía que llegaría a las nubes o tal vez el cielo, en algún lugar muy lejos de las bombas y la guerra, de los exámenes de la escuela y la sangre.

El nuevo lugar en el que se quedarían le recordaba a un bosque encantado (¡su patio trasero y los árboles!), y esta mansión parecía un castillo diseñado como una casa de campo (si eso tenía algún sentido). Algo sacado de un cuento de hadas ilustrado, extravagante y con un hermoso jardín enfrente. Las ventanas eran transparentes y las cortinas eran una impresión floral abundante. Desordenado pero elegante.

Fong chasqueó su lengua en aprobación. Pero justo después de esto, sus cejas se estrecharon en confusión, sentía como si ya hubiese visto esta casa hacía mucho tiempo. Hizo caso omiso de esto, debía estar cansado por el viaje

—Maravilloso, Luce seguro se superó esta vez —se volteó hacia el carro y sacó su equipaje de la cajuela (todas las cosas pesadas como los muebles y estufa fueron transportados por adelantado)—. Xiǎo-shi —era un sobrenombre que su tío Fong le había puesto, tomando su primer nombre y cortándolo para dejarlo sólo con un sonido de "Shi", poniéndole "pequeño Tsunayoushi"—. Vamos adentro a desempacar. Mientras tanto haré té y algunos dangos (2).

* * *

><p>—Xiǎo-shi, tu habitación está en el segundo piso, el cuarto más cercano al baño.<p>

Tsunayoushi se dirigió hacia su habitación, jalando sus overoles mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Pero se detuvo. Y observó. Frotó sus ojos nuevamente y pensó, pensó, pensó y pensó que había visto a alguien subir las escaleras. Tragó y quiso volver con Fong, Fong y su calidez, su protección.

Pero se tragó su miedo, y pensó en las enseñanzas de su tío Reborn y su tío Colonnello. El tío Colonnello era estadounidense, escandaloso y grande, pero no tan alto como el tío Reborn, quien era un italiano. Tenía cabello amarillo, pensaba que el amarillo era ridículo, ¡el color de la comida! ¡Bananas, curry amarillo y huevos! Pero la parte favorita de su tío eran sus ojos azules, el pequeño Tsunayoushi deseaba tener ojos así, lucían como el océano al que tía Luce le llevó una vez. El tío Colonnello siempre le daba un gran abrazo y pequeños juguetes y baratijas después de que llegaba del campo de batalla.

—Pequeño atún (3) —dijo en su burlona y encantadora manera todo el tiempo mientras alborotaba el cabello de Tsunayoushi—. Cuando el día en el que sucedan cosas locas, y _mierda_, tú _sabrás_ cuándo sucedan, prométeme unas cosas —su tío usaba demasiadas palabras malsonantes y su tía Lal le regañaba por ello—. Que serás valiente por todos —apuntó a una caja dentro de una vasija. Estaba justo cerca de la escalera de su vieja casa—. Que correrás a este lugar, conseguirás el arma y dispararás. Y no te detendrás hasta que todos se caigan.

—¿No estarán heridos? —Tsunayoushi siempre había visto armas, eran una gran parte de su vida y nunca recuerda no verlas. La única persona que no usaba un arma era el tío Fong, pero eso era porque sus manos desnudas eran suficientes para asesinar a un hombre. Había visto eso pasar, Fong lo hizo con los mismos ojos que usaba para asesinar a un pollo para su refrigerio.

Pensó que era un poco extraño y le preguntó por qué no tenía un arma, pero el tío Fong siempre le diría:

—Las armas son malas porque asesinan.

¿Entonces eso significaba que sus tíos y tías eran malos? Ellos le dijeron que trabajaban para el gobierno y que ese era su trabajo. Todo era confuso así que difícilmente hacía preguntas.

Colonnello no quería decirle al niño "Ese es el punto", así que dijo algo como una mentira blanca, pero es gracioso, porque todas las mentiras son negras —Nah, nada de eso. Caerán dormidos. Se levantarán. Sólo los estás castigando porque han sido malvados.

Reborn golpeó a Colonnello en un lado de su cabeza, con ¿adivinen qué? Un arma.

—¿Eres un idiota? Mira Tsuna bueno para nada, las armas matan. Cuando alguien trata de herirte, tienes que matarlos —los ojos de su tío se convirtieron en los de alguien que él no conocía—. Mátalos antes de que te maten —susurró—. Mátalos y haz que rueguen por piedad.

Colonnello observó tristemente al italiano, pero entonces, despreocupadamente comenzó a toser. Como para espabilarle, pidiéndole que regresara. Los ojos de Reborn volvieron. Esos ojos que eran como gatos habían vuelto.

—Pero les hará daño —Tsunayoushi continuó—. No quiero hacerle daño a otros.

Colonnello sacudió su cabeza. —Ese chico no está bien —. Pero lo que en realidad quería decir era "Ese niño está absolutamente en lo correcto. Matar está mal pero la única razón por la que lo hacemos es por necesidad". Todos los hombres en su vida trataron de mantener una fachada de acero, pero la verdad era que estaban en apuros, entre la línea de lo animal y lo humano. Sus cinco tíos hicieron cosas horribles (sus tres tías eran más justas), a sí mismos, a los otros, pero cuando regresaban con el niño inocente en casa, podían pretender por un rato, no uno largo sino uno pequeño, que las cosas eran diferentes.

Ignoraron lo que el niño dijo y le enseñaron cómo disparar cuando tenía seis años. Sorpresivamente, tenía buena puntería.

Sus pensamientos volvieron al día presente. Y estaba en la cima de las escaleras, temblando. Tenía que ser fuerte, valiente, como Yamamoto de su antigua escuela quien era el niño más alto de la clase, y Gokudera el bravucón de la clase. Pero eso sólo lo hacía sentirse más solo. Pero, ¿cómo podía estarlo? Pensó. Fong está conmigo. Fong me dice que me ama como por dos personas.

Y tal vez ese era el problema.

* * *

><p>Fong puso té y dangos en su nueva y decorada cocina, estaba seguro de que Luce estaría complacida con su elección de las decoraciones. Ella, por supuesto, añadiría algo que combinara con su personalidad. <em>Probablemente algo azul<em>, pensó. Sacó su pequeño libro de bolsillo y checó algunas cosas de su lista. Puso el libro en la mesa blanca y sacó un pequeño dispositivo de comunicación hecho por Verde.

—Reborn, ¿Reborn estás ahí? —confiaba en los dispositivos de Verde tanto como confiaba en sus manos. Sabía que ninguno rastrearía estas señales, nadie encontraría su ubicación. No esperaba nada más de un científico del gobierno.

—Estoy aquí, Fong —escuchó gritos, disparos. Todos ellos ya eran insensibles con este tipo de cosas. Era un trabajo para ellos, nada diferente al de un vendedor ambulante o un panadero.

—Reborn, ¿sigues en el trabajo? —escuchó un disparo, y silencio.

—Acabo de terminar.

El ruido del refrigerador fue la única cosa que se escuchó, ninguno de ellos habló.

—¿Cuándo estarás aquí con los otros?

—Tan pronto como terminen sus misiones actuales —eso era, Reborn siempre era tan directo. Podrías llamarle muchas cosas pero mentiroso no era una de ellas—. La ciudad entera donde solíamos vivir fue borrada del mapa. El enemigo fue en un asesinato masivo, la cuota de muerte fue, por lejos, la más grande en bajas de guerra —dijo esto como si estuviera limpiando sus uñas, dándose a sí mismo una manicura—. ¿Y cómo está Tsunayoushi? —cambió el tema bruscamente, sin rodeos.

—Parece un poco cansado. También un poco triste por irse. Era de esperarse, después de todo la mudanza pasó abruptamente. Me entristece, sabía que finalmente estaba haciendo algunos compañeros de juegos —el chino pausó y no añadió "_que probablemente ya están muertos_"—. Pero no sería bueno decirle lo que realmente pasó, que tuvimos que irnos porque sabíamos que ese lugar iba a ser exterminado.

El aparato de comunicación estaba lleno con ese ruido blanco hasta que el italiano habló.

—No sirve de nada decirle qué es lo que realmente estamos por hacer en el campo.

Fong sonrió tristemente.

—¿Cuándo piensas que esta guerra terminará?

—Tan pronto como uno de ellos se quede sin dinero.

Tan pronto como Reborn dijo esto, Tsunayoushi perforó el aire con un grito escalofriante.

Fong gritó el nombre del niño en urgencia, parecía que su naturaleza tranquila no le pertenecía.

—¡Tsunayoushi!

Fong se levantó rápidamente, su silla cayendo en el proceso. El receptor cayó en el piso con un ruidoso golpe. Fong ni siquiera estaba caminando, estaba deslizándose por las escaleras rápidamente, pasos rápidos, y pateó la puerta de la habitación del niño, las bisagras de la puerta ahora rotas e inútiles.

—¡Tío Fong! —El niño estaba en la cama, acurrucado. —¡Hay algo escondido bajo mi cama!

El chino cayó al piso en alivio y dejó salir un suspiro, uno feliz. Era sólo un terror infantil, sólo su imaginación volviéndose salvaje —Oh —es todo lo que el hombre dice, como si no perdiera la compostura. Recogió la puerta que había roto y la colocó a su lado en una manera elegante y tranquila, como si no la hubiese pateado.

—¡Vi un niño! ¡Me dijo que iba a succionarme hasta la muerte! —Tsunayoushi estaba temblando. Su piel estaba pálida—. Todo porque toqué un juguete que encontré en el vestidor. ¡Es un fantasma! ¡Un fantasma está enojado porque le quité su juguete!

Cerca del vestidor estaba un pequeño cascanueces, su cara tenía la forma de la de un niño con cabello oscuro. Se parecía algo a un vampiro con su ropa y capa negra. Fong lo recogió.

—Ay, esto no es lindo. ¿No lo crees así? —¡era como si su tío Fong se hubiera vuelto sordo! ¿No le escuchó? —Tsunayoushi —el sólo usaba su primer nombre cuando iba a hablarle seriamente. Una plática de hombres, diría—, no vuelvas a gritar de esa manera, sé que es difícil controlarte porque aún eres un niño, pero por favor, trata por nuestro bien —por "nuestro" se refería a sus tíos y tías—. Sólo usa ese grito cuando estés en problemas —nunca le dijeron qué es lo que sería "problemas", pero no preguntó, sabía que no debía preguntar. Era un tema tabú entre ellos.

Tsunayoushi asintió obedientemente. Avergonzado de que era un niño malo, causando que su tío Fong se preocupara, haciéndole romper la puerta. Era su culpa.

Sus tías y tíos no lo malcriaban, en lo mínimo. Le castigaban, un poco más severamente que los otros, pero eran tiempos de guerra. Lo hacían porque no querían que saliera herido. Y, usualmente, los únicos que salían más heridos no era Tsunayoushi si no su familia. Ellos sabían que eran muy duros con él.

Tsunayoushi recuerda una ocasión en la que fue forzado a hincarse en el piso por una hora con baldes en su cabeza por romper un paquete importante. Todo el tiempo Fong le observó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Lo siento tío Fong.

Pero cuando fue a abrazar a su tío vio al pequeño fantasma observarle desde la cima de las escaleras.

Tsunayoushi no gritó.

* * *

><p>A la hora del almuerzo Tsunayoushi lleva sus refrigerios a su cuarto y hace un pequeño <em>picnic<em>. Coloca un plato para sí mismo y añade servilletas y pequeños juguetes para que le acompañen. Contempla por un tiempo y finalmente toma un segundo plato y añade dos dangos en él. (Para no parecer avaricioso).

—Esto es para ti —dice a nadie en particular—. ¿Podemos jugar? —Tsunayoushi pregunta en una voz tranquila y llena de esperanza.

La habitación se torna fría, como un súbito frío escapado de una ventana, como si fuera invierno. El pequeño cascanueces que Fong había colocado una vez más en el vestidor comenzó a temblar y de su boca salió humo. Mientras el humo se deterioraba en el aire, dejaba atrás a un niño más o menos de su edad, mayor, eso era seguro. Lucía como el cascanueces, desde su ropa y hasta sus zapatos.

—Te quiero fuera de mi casa —el niño fantasma habló—. Pero jugaré contigo por un momento. Me ofreciste comida, sería herbívoro de mí no compensar el favor —dijo mientras se sentó, agarrando un dango, mordiéndole con sus dientes. No eran afilados. Por qué Tsunayoushi pensó que un fantasma tenía dientes afilados estaba más allá de él.

—¿Eres un fantasma? —el chico castaño pregunta. Sus ojos miran el té enfrente de él.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo puedes ser un fantasma… —Tsunayoushi comenzó, su boca pequeña y temblando— si cuando comes no va a través de ti? ¿Cómo puedes ser un fantasma si puedes tocar, ver, sentir y oler?

Los ojos de Hibarin observaron el juguete con el que había comenzado a jugar (que pertenecía a Tsunayoushi) y dijo:

—No soy un fantasma apropiado.

* * *

><p>Después de varias hojas de juego los dos niños llegaron a un arreglo. Hibarin no forzaría a los otros a mudarse mientras la "renta" fuera pagada. Por esto se refería a más "ofrendas" de "comida".<p>

—Dame dinero fantasmal —Hibarin demanda.

El tío Fong dijo que una vez que mueres ellos deberían enterrarte con dinero en papel, para que pudieras ir y comprar tu propia entrada al cielo. Pero dijo que eso sólo funcionaba con personas que "creían" en ese tipo de cosas. Tsunayoushi pensó, pero no lo dijo, que si las personas compraban su entrada al cielo entonces realmente no se lo merecían.

—Si ese es el caso —Reborn dijo, riendo a través de su nariz—. Necesitaré suficiente dinero para llenar tres ataúdes.

Viper añadió: —Preferiría no entrar al cielo si tengo que pagar.

—El cielo no es científico —el tío Verde, el más listo de sus tíos añadió sus dos centavos.

Así que sí, pensó que le podía conseguir a Hibarin esas cosas. ¿Cuán difícil podía ser? Y por mantener al "fantasma de la casa" contento estaba haciendo algo maravilloso. Estaba protegiendo a su familia, sin arma incluida.

—Pero por qué —Tsunayoushi preguntó—. ¿Por qué no puedes ir al cielo?

Hibarin permaneció silencioso y pausó su juego con el carro de juguete en sus manos.

—Mis padres usaron todo el dinero para ir al cielo. Eran unos herbívoros egoístas.

Tsunayoushi también bajó su auto.

—Mis padres también están en el cielo —Hibarin miró al niño enfrente de él. Ambos se sentaron en el piso, con los juguetes entre ellos—. Pero me dejaron con mis tíos y tías. Eso es lo que los mayores me dijeron. ¿Sabías que el tío Fong es realmente mi padre? Explicó que me adoptó con papeles. Que el gobierno dijo que soy su hijo.

Los ojos de Hibarin ahora estaban viendo al herbívoro con interés. Pero ni siquiera sabía por qué comenzó una conversación con el herbívoro. Tal vez porque había estado solo por tanto tiempo, pero puso este pensamiento en un rincón de su mente. Él era Hibarin, él era un vampiro auto proclamado. Cuando estaba vivo buscó sobre ellos cuidadosamente y vio _Dracula_ ochenta y seis veces. Los vampiros no eran solitarios y los fantasmas tampoco. Estaban muertos, no deberían sentir.

—¿Entonces por qué le llamas "tío?"

El chico con el cabello castaño responde en un pequeño susurro.

—Porque él no es mi padre.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

1. Chino. Se usa para referirse a una persona amada.  
>2. Dumpling en el original. Debido a que los dangos son el tipo de "dumpling" que se acompañan con el té verde, decidí cambiarlo.<br>3. Lil tuna en el original. Comúnmente se hace referencia a Tsunayoshi como Tuna, que es atún. Es por ello que el amuleto que Kyoko hace para él tiene un atún.

* * *

><p><strong>Mozart: <strong>Aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Desde que mi fic de DRRR! está próximo a terminar quiero estar ocupada con dos fics, así no estaré sola. Tuve esto en mi cabeza por un tiempo. Va a empezar ¿un poco lento? Pero pronto avanzará. Está en un universo alterno, en un mundo y realidad distintos. Como pueden ver, su era y mundo son muy caóticos. Esta historia es sobre magia, cosas paranormales pero está mezclada con cosas y problemas reales, como problemas familiares y cuestiones psicológicas, cuestiones de guerra.

Espero que a mis lectores les guste esto. ¡Gracias!

* * *

><p>Y aquí me veo envuelta en otra traducción. Muchas gracias, nuevamente, a Mozart, quien me ha dado permiso para traducir otra de sus historias.<p>

Gracias por leer y por su paciencia.


End file.
